Choc-a-Lot
by Alestie
Summary: Yoongi dan Jimin adalah partner in crime, dalam menyurangi skedul diet mereka, dan dalam banyak hal kontroversial lainnya. Non-AU. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - YoonMin/MinYoon]


**Choc-a-Lot  
** **(** _ **maybe i love you a lot**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

fiction || **rate t+** || bts || yoonmin/minyoon

.

.

canon-compliant; non-au; dub-role; overdramatic; strong languages; basically sarcasm-spit, forgive me lmao.

* * *

.

Yoongi benar-benar berpikir mungkin begini lah rasanya sekarat.

Mungkin dua detik lagi dirinya akan melihat _flashback_ kala masa kecilnya dulu di mana Ayahnya membantunya belajar naik sepeda hingga menabrak pedagang kaki lima, sampai detik ketika Holly menggonggong sedih saat melihatnya dalam mobil hendak kembali ke Seoul. Terlalu banyak hal yang belum dilakukannya, _hell_ , Yoongi belum ingin mati. Dia masih punya hutang berangkat ke konser Nicki Minaj bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok, lagipula. Yoongi tidak percaya kematiannya datang lebih cepat daripada _rap_ Eminem, harusnya Eminem malu.

" _Hyung_ ," Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat raut Taehyung yang menatapnya curiga. "Wajahmu terlihat seperti psikopat. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Yoongi sudah membuka mulutnya, tetapi Taehyung segera mengangkat tangan kalah. " _Okay_ , _hyung_ , lupakan. Sepertinya aku takut mendengar jawabanmu. Kau seram setiap kali sedang diet."

Yoongi merotasikan bola mata. Rasanya karbohidrat dalam tubuhnya berkurang 30% karena putaran mata sarkastisnya. Oke, berlebihan.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar. Aku hampir makan _lipbalm_ Jeonggukie karena baunya seperti stroberi." Taehyung merengut dengan suaranya yang merana, memegang perutnya seperti orang sekarat. Bahkan Yoongi bisa melihat air mata di sudut mata pemuda malang itu yang tengah kelaparan. "Tahu begini aku jadi petani saja daripada susah-susah menjadi _idol_. Setidaknya itu membuatku bisa makan nasi sepuasnya saat panen."

"Kita harus memesan _takeout_ diam-diam," Jeongguk mengusulkan frustrasi, matanya yang bulat berbinar penuh harap. "Kita tidak bisa begini, Yoongi- _hyung_. Apa gunanya diet jika saat _comeback_ nanti kita malah mati? Aku akan pesan Burger King."

Yoongi dengan cepat merebut ponsel Jeongguk, sehingga begitu mengangkat pandangnya, yang ditemukannya adalah raut menyedihkan Taehyung dan Jeongguk yang menatapinya dengan mata besar seperti anak kucing yang ditendang oleh majikannya keluar rumah di saat hujan badai.

"Pikirkan ARMY saat diet," Yoongi berkata bijak. Berlagak seperti lambungnya tidak sedang mengonsumsi usus dan empedu tubuhnya sendiri saking laparnya. "Ayolah, kalian bisa, _dongsaengdeul_ - _ah_." Yoongi memberikan tepukan suportif di pundak Taehyung dan Jeongguk—gawat, energi tubuhnya berkurang 20% karena tepukan bodohnya yang tak bermanfaat—kemudian beranjak. "Renungkan baik-baik niat keji kalian barusan, Nak. Hanya karena ahli nutrisi dan Sejin- _hyung_ tidak tahu, kalian tidak boleh curang."

Taehyung terdiam, merasakan Jeongguk memegang tangannya gemetar karena lapar.

"Ayo nonton _anime_ saja, _hyung_ ," Jeongguk berkata dengan nadanya yang sedih. "Lima jam lagi saatnya makan siang."

Taehyung menatap Jeongguk berkaca-kaca, lalu mengangguk.

Ew, dasar dramatis, Yoongi akan mengomentari andai saja ia tidak sedang susah payah menyimpan energi hidupnya yang semakin berkurang karena menceramahi kedua _magnae_ nya beberapa detik lalu. Sialan. Sekarang Yoongi menyesal. _Kembalikan 20% karbohidratku yang berharga, brengsek_.

Saat Taehyung dan Jeongguk menghilang ke ruang tengah, Yoongi menggerung tersiksa. Memeluk perutnya yang kosong dan menyakitkan (mengeluarkan suara _kruk_ keras yang memalukan juga), kemudian mengumpat lirih.

" _Yeah, fuck you too_ , perut sialan."

.

* * *

 _Comeback_ semakin dekat, dan rapat kemarin meresolusikan jika setidaknya Yoongi harus menurunkan beratnya satu kilogram demi mendapatkan ukuran pinggang yang ideal untuk imej _flower boy_ yang ditetapkan kepadanya. Namjoon dan Hoseok mendapat angka target paling kecil, pasti berhubungan dengan postur tubuh keduanya yang tampak seperti batang bambu kurang nutrisi. Seokjin mengusap wajah depresi, Jimin memekik syok, Jeongguk menjatuhkan wajahnya frustrasi di atas meja, dan Taehyung membuka kausnya untuk menunjukkan jika perutnya _rata_ , postur tubunya sudah cukup menyedihkan tanpa diet, tetapi ahli nutrisi menuntutnya menurunkan _2 kilogram_ dalam dua bulan. Gila.

Sedangkah Yoongi?

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan berpikir keras; _dimana dulu dia pernah mendengar ada kambing tusuk yang rendah kalori?_

.

* * *

Sudah lima belas menit Yoongi berdiri di depan _dressing room_ sambil meringkuk menahan lapar. Sudut matanya sudah berair. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat berganti pakaian untuk _photoshoot_ hari ini kemudian menunggu datangnya jam makan siang. Perutnya benar-benar stres.

"Jimin—demi Tuhan, kau masih lama? Tidak apa-apa jika kau sedang masturbasi, aku hanya ingin ganti pakaian. Aku tidak akan lihat, cepat buka atau aku akan mendobrak."

Terdengar suara gemerusuk, "Sebentar, _hyung_ —"

Terlambat. Yoongi punya kunci cadangan, dan begitu pintunya terbuka, mata Yoongi melebar sempurna. Begitu pula dengan Jimin. Obsidiannya membola dan pucat pasi.

Di tangan Jimin—

— _fucking Snickers_.

Tidak sedang masturbasi, seperti asumsi Yoongi, atau pun sedang telanjang. Park Jimin sedang _ngemil_ , dengan cokelat Snickers sialannya ketika Yoongi mati-matian menahan laparnya dan memerangi malaikat pencabut nyawa yang hampir meregang jiwanya yang kelaparan. Di sini, di depan matanya, Park Jimin dengan _tanpa dosanya_ memegang Snickers yang masih separuh dengan mulutnya yang masih belepotan cokelat.

"K—" Bahkan Yoongi terlalu _speechless_ , bola matanya nyaris keluar dari rongga tulangnya, merasa terkhianati. Suaranya berbisik tak percaya. "—kau _makan_?!"

Bola mata Jimin mengerjap panik. Jimin buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menutup pintu _dressing room_ di balik tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Tatapannya memohon sambil mengacungkan telunjuk di depan bibir ketika Jimin menyodorkan Snickersnya ke arah Yoongi.

Pelupuk mata Yoongi mengerjap. _Park Jimin menyogoknya? Jimin pikir—_

 _kruk…_

— _yeah_ , persetan.

Yoongi merebut kasar Snickers dari tangan Jimin dan memasukkan seluruhnya ke mulut dengan ganas. Suara _krauk_ sadis menggema di ruang _dressing_ yang sempit ketika Yoongi melepas bungkus kemasannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantung jaket Jimin dengan kurang ajar. Jimin hanya menatap _hyung_ nya pasrah dan gugup. Tersenyum kikuk saat Yoongi menemukan bungkus Snickers lainnya di kantung jaketnya dan _memakannya_ begitu saja. Menyimpan sampahnya kembali ke saku pakaiannya kemudian menjilat jari jemarinya yang penuh remah wafer dan lelehan cokelat, menatap pupil mata Jimin lamat-lamat, lalu bertanya:

"Kau punya minum?"

Jimin mengerdip. " _Yoghurt_ ," pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dalam ransel yang diletakannya di atas nakas cermin. _Yoghurt_ , _yeah_ , kadar setan kalorinya. Jimin benar-benar bajingan dalam merusak dietnya. Sebotol cairan _yoghurt_ 160ml yang tinggal seperempat muatan. "A, aku menyimpan ini untuk tiga hari. Tidak kuminum semuanya sekaligus, aku bersumpah."

Jimin berusaha menjelaskan dirinya sendiri, sementara akal Yoongi terkabutkan oleh aroma _berry_ dari botolan _yoghurt_ yang Jimin keluarkan dengan brengseknya.

Tanpa menghiraukan racauan Jimin, Yoongi menyambar minuman Jimin dan membukanya tergesa. Menegak seluruh sisa _yoghurt_ yang tersisa— _holy shit,_ rasanya seperti surga. Rasanya Yoongi rela mati seperti ini; mengecap manisnya _yoghurt_ dan cokelat setelah dua minggu makan sayuran bergizi yang tak ada rasanya. Jimin menatapnya dengan bola mata membesar. Menelan ludah mendamba ketika _hyung_ nya dengan seenak jidat menghabiskan stok rahasianya, tetapi tidak berani berkata apa-apa pada akhirnya.

Yoongi _bersendawa_ dengan entengnya, menggusak bibirnya yang belepotan dengan punggung tangan sembari masih menatap Jimin yang tersenyum gugup ke arahnya.

"Sudah sana keluar," Yoongi mengusir Jimin sembari memasukkan botol kosong barusan kembali ke ransel Jimin dan menutupnya rapat. Mendorong ransel tersebut ke dada Jimin dan mengedikkan dagunya waspada. "Hati-hati membuang sampahmu."

Jimin mengangguk dan pamit dengan sopan keluar ruangan.

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada Taehyung dan Jeongguk beberapa jam lalu menggema dalam akalnya— _pikirkan ARMY saat sedang diet. Hanya karena ahli nutrisi dan Sejin-hyung tidak tahu, kalian tidak boleh curang—yeah_ , masa bodoh. Min Yoongi yang barusan dengan yang sekarang adalah Min Yoongi yang berbeda.

Jika para fans membenci satu kilogram ekstra dari tubuhnya, maka mereka bisa salahkan Park Jimin atas segala-galanya.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Jimin mendapat giliran belanja setelah perdebatan yang panjang.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ , ayo temani aku belanja, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan." Rengek Jimin dengan cebikan lucu di wajahnya. "Taehyungie brengsek tidak mau menemaniku belanja."

Namjoon menghela napas tidak tega. Pria itu menggusak puncak kepala Jimin begitu dewasa dan tersenyum. "Aku menyayangimu, Jimin- _ah_ , tapi barusan PD- _nim_ mengirimiku Ktalk dan berkata ingin bicara setelah ini. Maafkan aku," jelasnya. "Coba Hoseok?"

"Hoseok- _hyung_ sudah dapat giliran kemarin bersama Jeongguk," Jimin mengeluh.

Namjoon berpikir ringkas. "Bagaimana dengan Suga- _hyung_?"

.

Akhirnya, mereka belanja berdua.

Awalnya inosen. Jimin yang memegang daftar belanjaan dari Seokjin dan Yoongi yang mendorong troli sambil menggumam malas. Tisu toilet, pembersih kaca, kain pel baru, anti-kuman, sandal ruangan, sayur mayur, kecap, gula, sebagainya. Sebagian besar _toiletries_. Mereka baru saja makan siang sebelum berangkat, tetapi belanja benar-benar menguras tenaga. Sehingga ketika Yoongi mendorong trolinya dan menabrak Jimin yang terpaku di salah satu deretan ramen instan, Yoongi hampir saja menyerapah kaget, sebelum Jimin memasukkan satu _cup_ ramen kuah daging babi ke keranjang mereka menjadikan bola mata Yoongi melebar syok.

"Jim—"

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan ramen instan," Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan raut memelas. "Hanya separuh, tidak apa-apa. Separuhnya untukmu. Berat kita tidak akan naik, _hyung_."

Jimin meyakinkan, dan Yoongi tahu itu _omong kosong_. Akan tetapi, bayangan lezatnya kuah kaldu dan potongan daging kecil serta seledri di atas ramen yang mengepul hangat benar-benar menggugah selera sehingga rasionalitas Yoongi _mati_. Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat dan berkata.

"Kau tahu," Yoongi kembali mendorong keranjangnya. Berdeham kikuk. "Mungkin kita butuh telur. Satu saja. Untuk berdua."

" _Yeah_ , _hyung_ , telur— _yeah_ ," Yoongi dapat mendengar anggukan frustrasi Jimin dan air mata bahagianya karena membayangkan ramen _dengan telur_ di atasnya. "Dan sosis ayam, mungkin?" Mata Jimin menembak ke arahnya, penuh harap dan nafsu.

Yoongi berhenti dan mengerang. _Sosis, fuck yeah_.

"Berapa sosis?" Yoongi mendesis.

"Sosis itu kecil, mungkin dua tidak apa-apa." Jimin menyahut cepat, berjalan tergesa menyetarai Yoongi yang jalannya menjadi semakin bersemangat.

"Dua—apa tidak terlalu banyak?" Yoongi berlagak berpikir dengan otaknya, padahal detik ini hanya perut dan lidahnya yang berbicara.

"Satu sosis…," Jimin mendengung seperti berkontemplasi keras. "Satu sosis dan setengah porsi nasi?"

 _Fuck_ , nasi. Entah berapa lama Yoongi tidak makan nasi karena manajemen hanya memberi mereka sayur dan kentang belakangan. Rasanya Yoongi bisa saja orgasme mendengar kata _nasi_ saking menggiurkannya. Ya. Yoongi ingin _setengah_ porsi nasinya. Menjadi seperempat jika dibagi berdua dengan Jimin. _Yeah_. Tidak apa-apa. Beratnya tidak akan naik.

"Satu sosis, satu telur, dan setengah porsi nasi," Yoongi mengangguk afirmatif. "Larilah dan cari, Jimin. Aku akan mengantri di kasir. Jangan lama."

Jimin menahan pekikan _yes_ girangnya dan bergegas untuk mencari tambahan lauknya.

 _Fucking sweet._

.

(Kemudian saat Yoongi membayar ke konter, wanita kasir itu tersenyum bingung ketika Jimin berkata: ' _Kami minta sumpitnya dua, ramen itu untuk dua orang_ '. Terlalu lapar untuk menangkap raut wanita itu yang sedikit merona karena membayangkan kedua pemuda tampan di hadapannya akan makan seporsi ramen berdua itu _menggemaskan_.)

.

Mereka berdua berakhir di studio Yoongi dengan langkah terburu dan mencurigakan. Jimin tersandung saat melepaskan sepatu karena terlalu bersemangat dan Yoongi menertawainya geli. Membawa sekantung Lotte Mart ilegal berisi ramen, nasi, telur, dan sosis. Karena di tengah jalan Yoongi melihat _stand_ _bubble tea_ yang dijual oleh nenek-nenek tua, ia menjadi tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk membeli dua gelas _banana milk_ untuk membantu finansial sang nenek. Modus, _yeah_. Menambahkan tips beberapa won sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya karena mencurangi dietnya berdua dengan Jimin.

Namun ketika Jimin datang seusai menyeduh air panas dan telurnya, Yoongi persetan dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ah, susah menyumpit berdua. Lubang ramennya kecil," Jimin mengeluh saat keduanya mulai makan. "Kusuapi saja, _hyung_."

Maka Yoongi menurut (karena otak Yoongi ada di perut saat sedang lapar), kemudian membiarkan Jimin memberikan suapan pertama ramen instannya ke arah mulutnya. Jimin meniupi mienya telaten supaya tidak terlalu panas sebelum menyuapi _hyung_ nya dengan hati-hati. Sensasi ramen yang hangat disertai kuah daging babi dan nasi benar-benar menjadikan Yoongi ingin menangis bahagia. Lidahnya serasa menyentuh muara nirwana.

Jimin tertawa geli melihat wajah nikmat Yoongi saat menelan suapan pertamanya. Memejamkan mata khidmat sambil menyanjung indahnya kesempatan hidup di muka bumi. Terkadang, _hyung_ nya yang luar biasa jenius itu bisa tampak bodoh dan menggemaskan seperti ini. Jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak menghapus kuah mie yang mengalir di ujung bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau harus mencoba sosisnya, Jiminie," Yoongi mengambil sumpitnya yang masih terbungkus plastik dan membelahnya rapih. Dengan ahli meraih sepotong sosis dan mengarahkannya ke depan mulut _dongsaeng_ nya. "Kau benar, seharusnya tadi kita beli dua."

Jimin menerima suapan Yoongi dan menghantam bogemnya ke lantai saking bahagianya.

"Besok kita harus beli burger, _hyung_ ," Jimin berkonklusi. "Satu. Untuk berdua."

" _Yeah_ ," Yoongi mengangguk cepat. " _Double ham_ dan ekstra keju. Satu. Untuk berdua."

Jimin mengerang membayangkannya. Daging panggang hangat yang renyah bertekstur _juicy_ di dalamnya beserta lelehan keju mozarela serta saus dan mayones yang belepotan di burgernya. Jimin tak membutuhkan parameter untuk mengakui kecerdasan Yoongi.

"Kau jenius, _hyung_."

.

* * *

Kecurangan itu berjalan hingga nyaris satu bulan. Jimin yang sesekali menyelinap ke studio Yoongi membawa makanan, atau mereka yang bersikeras ingin memiliki jadwal belanja berdua demi keberlangsungan perut mereka. Mereka jadi sering sekali keluar berdua, berkedok jalan pagi, jalan sore, atau bahkan suntuk mencari angin. Ketika Hoseok mengeluh membutuhkan buku bacaan, Jimin buru-buru menyergap dan berkata jika ia bersedia ke toko buku untuk membelikan buku yang Hoseok inginkan. Padahal, Jimin keluar berdua dengan Yoongi. Membeli seporsi kambing tusuk di pinggir kota yang kotor dengan harga terlalu murah sambil bergurau dan tertawa. Menghabiskan terlalu lama di toilet berdua, di _dressing room_ berdua, diam-diam menikmati cemilan yang mereka selundupkan ke saku celana jins yang terlalu rapat.

.

* * *

"Jiminie,"

Jimin merasakan pergelangan tangannya tertahan ketika Yoongi baru saja mengajaknya olahraga sore di luar berdua (baca: Yoongi menemukan warung es krim yang tertutup di daerah Myeongdong. Berdasarkan _review_ di TripAdvisor, rasanya enak dan mereka _sangat_ hendak ke sana kali ini). Saat menoleh, ternyata itu Taehyung. Berbisik ke arahnya dengan raut sedih dan entah mengapa, seperti _kecewa_.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan hal sebesar itu dariku?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung _telak_ , menjadikan jantung Jimin berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa persekon dan matanya membola tak menyangka. Apakah dirinya tertangkap basah? _Well_ , semakin hari, Yoongi dan dirinya semakin parah menyurangi diet mereka, tapi seingatnya, ia berhati-hati. Jimin hampir saja memohon agar Taehyung tak melaporkan pada manajernya soal kecurangannya, sebelum pemuda tinggi itu memberenggut.

"Aku tidak marah kau jadian dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , tapi setidaknya beritahu aku, _man_. Aku sahabatmu." Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Kupikir aku akan diam saja menunggumu cerita dengan sendirinya, tapi ini terlalu lama, Chim. Namjoon- _hyung_ mulai sadar juga ketika Yoongi- _hyung_ tak pernah mengizinkan dia ke studio saat ada kau. Maksudnya—Namjoon- _hyung_ bilang, dia tidak marah jika kalian memang bercinta di studio, argh, _terserah_. Aku tahu kalian butuh privasi—" Taehyung melipat bibir dan meremat kaus Jimin erat. "Tapi suatu saat nanti, kalian harus memberitahu kami, _alright_? _Aku_ , setidaknya."

Obsidian Jimin membola _cengo_.

"H, hah?" Mata Jimin mengerdip bingung. "Taehyungie, sepertinya kau—"

"Aku mencari di internet, kau tahu," Taehyung menyela. Wajah kecewanya benar-benar membuat Jimin tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Kau dan Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti sedang bingung, tapi aku mencari di banyak sumber kalau Jerman dan Amerika membolehkan pernikahan— _uh_ , kau tahu—sesama jenis," Taehyung kembali mengangkat wajahnya, telinganya memerah mengatakan kalimat barusan. "Apa pun yang kalian sembunyikan, jangan hentikan karena kalian takut dengan dunia. Aku mendukungmu, _alright_? Namjoon- _hyung_ , Jin- _hyung_ , Hoseok- _hyung_ , mungkin Jeonggukie juga. Apa pun preferensimu, Jiminie, kau tetap teman terbaikku. _Bestfriend forever, yeah_?"

"Tunggu _sebentar_ , Taehyung—"

Taehyung menggeleng (sok tahu) sembari menepuk keras pundak Jimin dua kali.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paham. Kau masih dalam masa _denial_." Taehyung mengangguk mantap. "Tapi suatu hari nanti, kau harus ceritakan semuanya, oke? Aku bersumpah tidak akan histeris."

Park Jimin _speechless_ selama total lima belas menit setelah Taehyung pergi.

.

(Ketika Yoongi menyambutnya dengan foto semangkuk _waffle_ di ponselnya sambil menyerocos bersemangat tentang betapa tingginya _rating_ hidangan kecil ini di TripAdvisor, ucapan ' _hyung, para member mulai berpikir kita pacaran_ ' menguap ke awan-awan. Terlupakan. Karena, _yeah_ , Jimin juga berpikir dengan perutnya saat sedang lapar.)

.

* * *

"Yoongi, kupikir sebagai pihak yang lebih tua," Seokjin menghela napas berat. "Kau harus menangani ini dengan dewasa."

Yoongi, yang tengah sibuk mencari _review_ TripAdvisor lainnya tentang kuliner yang aman dan tertutup di wilayah terdekat, hanya menjawab malas. "Mm?"

"Yoongi, lihat mataku, _jaebal_ ," Seokjin menekankan. Sorotnya lelah. Ketika akhirnya Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya ogah-ogahan, Seokjin mendengus. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada Jimin- _ah_ , Yoongi. Kau mengajarkan padanya hubungan yang salah."

Alis Yoongi bertaut sempurna. "Hah?"

Ketika benar-benar fokus, Yoongi baru menyadari jika Namjoon dan Hoseok juga berada di hadapannya. Taehyung dan Jeongguk menatap ke arahnya ragu, sementara Jimin, entah mengapa, menggigit bibir bawah seperti panik.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Yoongi mendesak tak mengerti.

"Karena kita tinggal bersama 4 tahun lamanya, kupikir kita semua sudah seperti keluarga. Saudara, _hyung_ , dan sebagai saudara yang solid, kupikir tak seharusnya _member_ menyimpan rahasia dengan _member_ lainnya. Apalagi terkait dengan jalinan hubungan. Privasi tidak sejauh ini." Hoseok angkat bicara. Matanya menghakimi menatap Yoongi. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, _hyung_ , Jiminie juga."

"Tunggu sebentar," Jimin menengahi, rautnya panik. "Apa pun yang kalian pikirkan— _for god's sake_ , kalian _salah_ , _alright_? Aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan."

"Jimin," Yoongi meremat kemeja di lengan Jimin. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kalian _pacaran_ , benar?" Namjoon membuka suara. Yoongi melongo, Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Namjoon menghela napas panjang. "Ayolah, tidak sulit menebaknya. _Hyung_ mengganti karpet di studio saat Jimin baru saja dari sana semalam suntuk. Apalagi kalau kalian tidak baru saja— _entahlah_ , jangan buat aku mengatakannya."

Yoongi mengerjap. _Yeah_ , waktu itu karpetnya diganti karena Jimin menumpahkan sup jamur di atasnya, tidak sengaja tertendang. Mereka panik setengah mati dan buru-buru menggulung karpet lalu menelpon _laundry_ agar tidak ketahuan.

"Kalian juga sering berbagi jaket," Jeongguk menambahi tuduhan. "Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu memakainya setelah Jimin pakai. Jaket _hyung_ banyak, kenapa harus pakai bekas Jimin?"

 _Yeah_ , karena dalam saku jaket Jimin ada selundupan wafer cokelat dan manisan lainnya, sehingga cara mudah dan transparan untuk membaginya adalah Jimin, meminjamkan jaket penuh jajanan manisnya kepada Yoongi.

"Aku pernah tidak sengaja mengintip saat Jimin- _ah_ mengetik ' _aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_ ' kepadamu, Yoongi." Seokjin mengakhiri final dengan intonasinya yang seperti memarahi. "Dengar, kita keluarga. Kami mendukungmu, Yoongi, Jiminie. Kami hanya sedikit kecewa jika dibohongi seperti ini, kalian tahu? Semacam, _ayolah_ , kami tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya."

Sebenarnya saat Jimin mengetik itu, Yoongi baru saja mengabari jika ia berhasil menyelundupkan dua porsi _bulgogi_ melalui _takeout_ dengan menggunakan karton berkedok CD terbaru Kanye Westnya.

Namjoon mengangguk konfirmatif. "Seokjin- _hyung_ benar. Aku paham persis soal privasi, tetapi kalian tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Kita bisa mengadakan perayaan kecil, _yeah_? Bersulang untuk hubungan kalian berdua dan berbahagia bersama, kemudian saling menjaga. Kupikir hal seperti itu lebih baik daripada kami berpura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan kalian berpikir jika kami semua benar-benar tidak tahu. Kami _tahu_ , oke? Semuanya terlihat dari gestur dan gelagat kalian. Dan kami tidak keberatan."

Taehyung mengangguk. "ARMY tidak perlu tahu," ujarnya. "Hanya kami, Jiminie."

Keduanya tak punya waktu untuk merancang rencana kabur atau menyelaraskan jawaban yang sepadan. Sehingga Yoongi menginjak kaki Jimin implikatif dari bawah meja, panik terlihat jelas di wajahnya. _Apa-apaan ini_ , kerlingan Yoongi yang tajam berdialog. Jimin membalas tatapan Yoongi dengan lirikan tak berdaya, _aku tidak tahu, hyung_.

"Uhm, jadi begini," Jimin angkat bicara ketika merasakan injakan kaki Yoongi semakin sakit dan tak tertahankan. Membuatnya sedikit meringis reflek. Seketika, semua mata tertuju padanya sehingga Jimin merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. "Kami … _uh_ , tidak pacaran, oke? Kalian _salah paham_. Aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ —"

"Lalu ini apa?"

Jeongguk meletakkan ponsel putihnya di atas meja.

Jimin mematri tatapannya pada layar retak iPhone Jeongguk hanya untuk menemukan _headline_ Allkpop di Twitter yang menampilkan foto _blur_ kualitas rendah Yoongi dan Jimin yang bersandingan di suatu kedai es krim Myeongdong dengan _beanie_ yang jelas-jelas milik mereka, dan para _member_ tahu itu bukan _hoax_ sebab mereka hafal seluruh pakaian dan aksesoris yang dikenakan anggota timnya. Tampak sangat romantis dengan satu cangkir _parfait_ dan keduanya saling menyuapi dengan sendok perak yang menggemaskan. Tulisan raksasa bercetakkan:

' **BTS' SUGA AND BTS' JIMIN CAUGHT ON CONTROVERSIAL DATE?** '

— _what the actual hell_.

Dan _fuck_ , bahkan ada _hashtag_.

 _#YoonMinisReal is trending._

Yoongi dan Jimin melongo.

 _Holy crap_.

"Masih mengelak?" Hoseok memijat batang hidungnya. "Kuberitahu, kita tidak akan keluar ruangan sebelum kalian mengaku."

"Sudah jangan lanjutkan kebohongan ini, Jimin," Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sedih. "Kau menyakitiku, kau tahu."

"Itu—" Yoongi berusaha memutar otak sebab Jimin masih dalam mode _hang_ nya karena syok. "—itu _fanservice_ , _alright_?"

"Itu bukan _fanservice_ jika kau tidak melakukannya di depan fans, _hyung_ ," Namjoon meninggikan volume bicaranya sedikit. " _Look_ , kau tidak bisa bilang _fanservice_ setiap kali Jimin menyelimutimu yang tidur di sofa, atau kau yang selalu mencubit gemas pipi Jimin, atau _whatever_ , semua hal imut yang kalian lakukan di asrama. Ketika fans tidak melihat, kalian bukan Suga atau Jimin BTS yang sedang menjual tontonan _bromance_. Kalian asli. Hanya Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang peduli dengan satu sama lain. Apa sulitnya mengakui kalau kalian memang saling peduli?" Namjoon mendesau frustrasi. "Awalnya aku ingin marah karena kalian menyembunyikannya, tetapi jika sudah begini, aku jadi menyadari betapa kurang kita semua saling bicara. Melingkar kemudian jujur satu sama lain. Kalian berdua benar-benar saling mencintai sehingga rela jauh-jauh ke Myeongdong untuk kencan. Aku merasa gagal melindungi kalian sebagai _leader_."

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa melongo dan mengerjap seperti orang bodoh.

Seokjin menepuk punggung Namjoon tidak tega. "Jangan berkata begitu, Namjoon. Yoongi dan Jimin pasti punya ketakutannya sendiri." Kemudian pemuda itu menengok ke arah dua _dongsaeng_ tersalahnya dengan raut yang lebih tegas. "Benar, 'kan?"

Hening.

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada keduanya. _Cold sweat_.

"H—haha," tangan Jimin yang semula berada di atas meja merambat untuk memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Melingkar di pinggang Yoongi yang ramping dan memberikan remasan penuh makna. "K—kita ketahuan, _hyung_. Bagaimana lagi."

Yoongi mendelik menatap Jimin. Namun, pemuda itu memandangnya dengan sorot memohon— _please, play along_ —sehingga Yoongi, tidak tahu hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya, akhirnya mengikuti dusta Jimin. "Um, _yeah_ —" Yoongi meneguk saliva. "Kita memang—j— _jadian_."

"Y—yaay, nilai seratus untuk kalian semua, selamat!" Jimin bersorak garing dengan suaranya yang sedikit gemetar. "Kami—kami minta maaf jika sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiminie," Taehyung menatapnya dengan raut lega. Senyuman lebar terukir di bibirnya ketika pemuda itu bangkit untuk memeluk Yoongi dan Jimin dalam dekapan eratnya. "Senang melihat kau akhirnya jujur. Selamat atas jadiannya kalian berdua! Semoga langgeng!"

Jeongguk ikut menghambur. "Selamat!"

" _Surprise_!"

Tiba-tiba, Seokjin kembali dari pintu depan membawa sekotak kue vanilla mini dengan aroma manis dan lilin warna-warni ke atas meja.

Hoseok memekik. "Tiup lilinnya, _lovebirds_!"

Ada tulisan di atas kuenya;

 _ **yoongi ❤ jiminie  
congrats from bts!**_

 _What the—_

Yoongi dan Jimin ingin mati saja.

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , benar-benar ada _hashtag_ untuk kita," Jimin berkata separuh tertawa ketika duduk di sofa studio Yoongi. Kepala Yoongi di atas pangkuannya ketika pria pucat itu tengah berbaring berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. " _Daebak_. Kukira mereka semua akan marah besar karena kita ketahuan makan _es krim_ di saat masa diet. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena membohongi Taehyungie, tapi sudahlah. Mereka yang memaksa kita mengakui sesuatu yang tidak kita lakukan. Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha menjelaskan."

" _Yeah_ ," Yoongi ikut tertawa. "Dan aku tidak percaya hari ini kita makan kue."

Jimin terbahak. " _Daebak_."

Yoongi menyetujui. " _Daebak_."

Kemudian hening yang cukup lama. Jimin terbiasa dengan senyap milik Yoongi. Kesunyian yang tentram dan sama sekali tidak canggung.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin mengusap surai halus Yoongi dan tersenyum kikuk. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mustahil jika aku, _kau tahu_ , menyukaimu. Kau _hyung_ favoritku."

Maka Yoongi tertawa. " _Yeah_ , aku favorit semua orang."

Jimin tersenyum. Membiarkan bola matanya tenggelam dalam pupil Yoongi yang dalam kemudian tersesat. Udara malam terlalu dingin, perut mereka terlalu penuh, Yoongi tampak terlalu indah di atas pangkuannya dengan bulu mata panjangnya yang mengerdip pelan. Mereka saling bersitatap entah untuk berapa lama. Segalanya berjalan begitu natural. Ketika Jimin perlahan merunduk dan jari jemari Yoongi yang pucat dan kapalan meraba rahangnya. Yonngi memejamkan matanya dan Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdebar jutaan kali lebih cepat hingga tulang rusuknya terasa ngilu. Ibu jari Jimin mengusap dagu Yoongi halus, memiringkan kepalanya berhati-hati hingga _bibir mereka bertemu_ , pelan dan membuai, Jimin menahan napas gugup. Seluruh bising mengebas dan buminya seolah berhenti berotasi.

Ketika pagutan keduanya terlepas, Jimin masih bisa merasakan sensasi bibir Yoongi yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Napas Yoongi yang hangat menerpa bekas lokasi di mana bibir mereka saling mengunci dan Jimin merasakan pipinya memanas.

Obsidiannya terbuka pelan dan Jimin tersadar jika Yoongi juga merona, sama seperti dirinya.

" _Hyung_ , aku—"

Yoongi memotong bicara Jimin dengan ciuman. Kali ini lebih agresif, meskipun malu-malu. Jimin menahan pinggul Yoongi ketika pemuda itu beranjak dan nyaris duduk seutuhnya di atas pangkuannya, menahan keseimbangan. Kepala Jimin berkunang-kunang ketika merasakan dinding mulutnya penuh oleh _Yoongi_ , gigi mereka bertabrakan menimbulkan suara rebut merangsang yang menggaung di gendang telinga.

" _Jimin_ —" Yoongi bernapas di atas bibirnya, terburu dan tersengal, Jimin tak pernah mendengar hal sepanas ini seumur hidupnya. "—aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, _fuck_ , aku _tidak tahu_."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ , a—aku juga—" Jimin menarik napas terkesirap ketika Yoongi menyusuri garis rahangnya dengan bibirnya. Terlalu panas, Jimin gerah. Matanya tertutup kuat menahan desahan ketika Yoongi menjenggut helai di pangkal rambutnya sedikit terlalu kasar. Bibirnya mengejar bibir Yoongi penuh kebutuhan. "—aku juga tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan."

Hari itu, malam berjalan jauh lebih lama daripada biasanya.

.

* * *

Awalnya sedikit canggung ketika keduanya bangun dari tidur bersandingan satu sama lain.

Akan tetapi, intensitas Jimin datang ke studio Yoongi semakin bertambah. Terkadang membawa sekotak kukis, wafer vanila, ramyeon instan, kue beras, hingga minuman energi. Sama sekali tidak menghilangkan kebiasaan membagi seluruh makanan mereka berdua, saling menyuapi, dan tertawa sampai perut mereka sakit ketika dengan jahatnya _ngemil_ sementara semua _member_ menjalani diet ketat. Yoongi persetan, Jimin senang mengikuti gaya Yoongi, maka dia juga persetan. Sesekali mencuri ciuman dari Yoongi yang tengah sibuk dengan gubahan lagunya, sesekali menerima ciuman mengejutkan Yoongi saat dirinya sedang melamun. Menyenangkan. Seperti kompetisi, bahkan.

Jimin hanya berpikir jika ia tidak perlu membagi ini pada dunia. Bagaimana hawa sore itu menjadi panas dengan begitu gampangnya dan pendingin ruangan sama sekali tak berarti ketika napas keduanya terbuang putus-putus dan tergesa. Yoongi yang membisik terengah di telinganya dan Jimin yang menelusuri kulit _hyung_ nya yang hangat dengan jemarinya yang menggigil. Jimin hanya berpikir jika orang lain selain dirinya tak perlu mengetahui. Bagaimana mereka bercinta nyaris di seluruh permukaan studio Yoongi yang dingin dan kedap suara. Tertawa bodoh bersama ketika Jimin menyundul rak kayu tanpa sengaja atau ketika Yoongi tersandung oleh kabel piano di tengah aktivitas panas mereka. Jimin hanya berpikir apabila ia ingin menyimpan segalanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali tubuh mereka menyatu begitu intim laksana Jimin bernapas untuk Yoongi sebagaimana Yoongi akan sekarat tanpa Jimin.

Seluruh alam semesta tak perlu mengetahui.

.

(Maka Yoongi tidak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jimin memeluknya dari belakang dan menggusakkan kepala manja ke belakang lehernya—' _saranghae_ '—terdengar hangat dan manis sehingga Yoongi tersenyum—' _aku tahu_ '—kemudian Jimin akan tersenyum lebar sekali, mencium belakang telinganya lama dan membisik, merajuk seperti anak kecil; ' _aku tidak ingin pacaran bohongan lagi_ ' dan Yoongi tertawa.)

.

.

* * *

Kemudian, ketika _comeback_ satu minggu ke depan, Yoongi dan Jimin sama sekali tak kehilangan berat badannya. Semua mencapai targetnya, bahkan Taehyung yang harus mati-matian menghilangkan dua kilogram dari tubuhnya yang sudah kerempeng. Manajer dan ahli nutrisi mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Pasalnya, skedul diet dan menu makanan mereka sudah sempurna. Yoongi dan Jimin terkikik seusai rapat. Meregangkan tubuh seperti juara olimpiade tersulit ketika Taehyung memincing curiga ke arah keduanya.

" _Man_ ," Taehyung mendebrak meja di depan Jimin dan Yoongi, sorotnya seperti tidak terima. "Jangan bilang asumsiku salah selama ini? Jangan-jangan status _pacaran_ itu hanya kedok agar kalian bisa dengan mudah menyurangi diet kapan saja dan di mana saja? Apa aku benar?"

Jimin mengerjap, rautnya seperti mencemooh.

"Hah?" Jimin tersenyum miring. "Bicara apa, kau, Taehyungie?"

"Pikirmu kita main-main?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alis.

Jeongguk mendekat. " _Yeah_ ," angguk sang _magnae_ dengan rautnya yang kesal. "Kupikir selama ini Jimin tidak bercinta ketika ke studiomu, _hyung_. Kalian pasti _makan_. Setiap saat. Di saat kita semua tersiksa karena cacing perut, kalian _makan_."

"Aku menemukan Cadbury di saku jaket Jimin," Hoseok ikut menuding. "Membuatku berpikir jangan-jangan _itu_ yang membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ betah memakai jaket Jiminie."

"Whoa," Jimin membulatkan mata. "Kalian tidak percaya kami benar-benar pacaran?"

"Jahat, padahal kalian sudah merayakan jadiannya kami dengan kue," Yoongi tertawa.

"Aku tidak percaya," Taehyung mendesis. "Kalian pasti—"

Tanpa di sangka-sangka, Jimin menarik dagu Yoongi sehingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Yoongi menyeringai dalam permainan Jimin, merasakan Taehyung yang seketika berjengit mundur melihat dua _member_ nya saling berciuman. Wajah syok Taehyung dengan mulut megap dan mata membolanya benar-benar menjadikan Jimin ingin tertawa. Jeongguk dan Hoseok yang tampangnya pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu. Seharusnya seseorang merekam video _reaction_ dan memasukkannya ke Instagram.

Jimin terlalu berlebihan dalam pamer ciumannya, terdengar basah sekali dan berkecipak serta Yoongi sangat _agresif_. Mungkin harusnya ini tontonan 18+, tapi _yah_ , kalau tidak begini, Taehyung mana mungkin akan bungkam.

Jimin menarik napas tersengal sembari mengelap sudut bibirnya, rautnya penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah percaya?"

"Dasar _gila_." Telinga Taehyung memerah. "N—Namjoon- _hyung_!"

Namjoon lewat dengan gelak tawanya yang segar.

"Kalian yang salah," Namjoon menegur geli. "Hubungan itu sesuatu yang kompleks dan serius. Tidak sopan berasumsi jika Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jiminie pura-pura pacaran hanya karena ingin mencurangi diet. Lihat sesuatu dengan perspektif yang lebih luas, _man_. Lagipula Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin pasangan yang menggemaskan, jika kalian bertanya padaku."

Seokjin mendengus. "Tapi _tolong_ ," desau yang tertua sembari memijat kening. " _Go get a room, please_. Itu bukan ciuman PG-13 lagi, sudah mendekati NC."

.

Yoongi dan Jimin terbahak ketika berlari masuk ke studio. Bergandengan tangan dan tergesa memutar kunci pintu dengan payah karena terlalu sibuk tergelak lepas. Menertawai wajah cengo ketiga _band member_ nya dan terpingkal puas sekali, perut mereka nyeri.

" _Saranghae_ , Jimin- _ah_ ," Yoongi berkata di tengah tawanya yang tersendat. "Bukan pacaran bohongan lagi?"

Maka Jimin memberikan cengiran lebar kemudian menggeleng pasti.

Yoongi mengangguk puas kemudian mencium bibirnya. Jimin merasa seolah dirinya telah menaklukkan seluruh dunia. Jimin telah memenangkan banyak hal dalam dua bulan terakhir. Tentang diet yang dibencinya, ahli nutrisi sok tahunya, bahkan Taehyung yang disayanginya.

Akan tetapi, hal yang paling berharga adalah Jimin, _memenangkan_ hati Min Yoongi.

Tidak ada yang lebih berarti daripada itu.

.

.

.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

yeah, maybe im reading into this too much, but-  
siapa yang nggak mau yoonmin real anyways (s.q.u.e.a.l)

mostly inspired dari latest **kkul fm** pas bangtan pada bahas diet dan semacem pada nggak bener dietnya lmao. semoga diet bangtan nggak sealay fiksi inj:')))

dan disclaimer: yoongi is very affectionate and he cares a lot about ARMYs, yang kutulis di sini cuman sarcasm, bcs i _love_ writing sarcasm so much. karena salah satu personality trait yoongi yang paling aku suka adalah his 'i-give-zero-fucks' attitude, his sassiness, sifat dorkynya yang adorable. kuharap lebih banyak yang appreciate persona ini di yoongi as much as i do:))

anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing^^  
and don't diet, babes lol

 **ales**  
 **[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
